User talk:BauerPhillip24
= Welcome to my Talk Page = Welcome, fellow fans. Feel free to leave a message any time. In-universe info source If you can cite the in-universe source where the information came from about Iran, it can be restored to the article. Otherwise please remember that "real life" information does not get placed inside the main article body of our content here unless it is sourced from the TV show or something like the novels, comics, The Game, and other source that is valid in the Canon policy. 23:48, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :Additionally, could you also please provide the source for the extra profile info you added to the Jack Bauer before Day 1 article. That will be reverted pending a source from an official 24 source. Thanks!--Acer4666 Multiple talk page comments Hey, just to let you know your edits to all the talk pages with the same message has been reverted - we saw it the first time! The link you provided is invalid, so there's nothing anyone can do to find those pics. You are free to upload them, as long as you can find an appropriate place to put them and they adhere to the image policy. You mentioned that your unsure of how to upload pictures - we are happy to help! You need to have it saved on your computer as a .jpg file. You then need to go to special:upload and select the file, give it a name and press upload. However, you need to know which episode a screenshot comes from (as per the image policy), so grabbing ones from imdb is no good unless you can identify which episode it's from. I can then tell you the technical aspects of how to assign the right templates and categories to an uploaded photo, and how to add it to pages. Hope this helps,--Acer4666 (talk) 02:39, November 21, 2011 (UTC) : Acer is correct on all accounts. It's great to see your enthusiasm for the images, BauerPhillip24, but it's important to remember that this project is not an image gallery. As Acer mentioned, any picture needs to fit appropriately within an article to usefully demonstrate something, and be properly categorized, etc. 05:50, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Guys, there's LOTS of excellent pics of weapons and military/government personnel at imfdb.org/wiki/24. PLEASE put ALL of them on! --[BauerPhillip24 21:36, November 21, 2011 (UTC)BauerPhillip24 : It seems you didn't read our replies, not one word of them. 21:39, November 21, 2011 (UTC) : Well, SOR-REE, man. I'm just saying the site is imfdb.org/wiki/24 and NOT imdb. can someone PLEASE upload them? 21:40, November 21, 2011 (UTC) We are aware about those images now, so please do not spam random pages about it anymore. Also try to understand that those images can be uploaded only so far as an editor wishes to take the responsibility and add them in appropriate places. (Stuff that's uploaded but unused has to be deleted.) Alrighty? 22:02, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, this is the last warning about spamming the picture issue on the talk pages - or we'll have put up a block for you and the various IP addresses. Hope it's all clear!--Acer4666 (talk) 19:26, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :WELL,then...--User:BauerPhillip24 To make it one time clear. Nothing anymore about imfdb.org. Those pictures first should have been given a category or more categories and should give a freeuse template. Please read the things that Blue Rook and Acer4666 were writing. We all want to help you. --Station7 20:21, November 23, 2011 (UTC) "Should have been given a category?"Check the pics out yourself.--User: BauerPhillip24 It doesn't matter which pictures: they all need categories. --Station7 06:07, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :Well, then, the categories are Weapons used by Jack Bauer, TAC team,Delta Force, United States Marine Corps, Customs and Border Protection, Starkwood, Federal Bureau of Investigation, Navy SEALs, United States Secret Service, and Weapons used by Jack Bauer.-BauerPhillip24 No, not those categories. THey don't even excist. --Station7 14:56, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, what do you mean, then, by "categories?" Pardon my French.--User:BauerPhillip24 :Both of you, the point isn't about the categories. The point is that we are already aware of the page, so there's no need to keep spamming talk pages asking us to check them out. Whoever feels like using any picture from there can do so, if he/she justifies uploading it with the proper criteria (Episode, category, etc.) That's all. No need to keep beating the issue. Thief12 15:05, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :: The categories we're all talking about are the ones seen here: Category:Images (episodes). Things like TAC team are just articles/pages. This is why we linked the image policy, so you could read and understand it. 16:39, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :: Well, you can still put the pics on the categories of the subject in the pic. That's my point. I could care less about episodes..--BauerPhillip24 ::What i mean is, you can put the pics on the article that is about the subject of the pic. For example on imfdb.org/wiki/24, there's a pic of a customs officer. You can put it on the article Customs and Border Protection. Or for the pics of the Marines rescuing James Heller, you can put that on United States Marine Corps. For the TAC team pics you can put them on TAC team. For the SEALs you can put them on Navy SEALs. Thief, the thing is that I wanted to explain that he should use categories for those images (I thought he already knew which for categorie, if he would look on other images). No worries to be angry at me. I only want to help, that's all! --Station7 22:56, November 24, 2011 (UTC) : Nah, it doesn't look like anyone really wants to do it, so you're welcome to start it up BauerPhillip24! Just remember to follow the rules and don't bloat any pages, and it should be fine. 23:35, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Upload instructions Hey, glad you're sticking around to learn how to upload stuff! Just to outline the instructions again: #Have the file saved on your computer. Give it a useful name, like "season 8 USP" rather than "SFD4er5WQEQR5565.jpg"! #Go to #click on "browse" next to the source filename field and select the file from your computer #Type into the "summary box" #Under , type Category:Images (Day X: Y:00pm-Z:00pm), but replace the X, Y, Z with the proper day and time of the episode that the pic came from. #Click on "upload file" #Go to the article you want the file to go on, and press "edit" #Find where in the text you want the file to go, and type , but replace "season 8 USP" with the filename, and replace "right" with "left" to put it on the left side rather than the right side, and alter the "200px" to set how many pixels wide you want it to be #Click "preview" to see what it will look like, then click "publish" to save it on the website! Most importantly - don't hesitate to ask for help! On our talk pages. Hopefully you'll soon learn the ropes and see that it's just as fun to be bold and make edits yourself, and you don't need to ask us to do it for you! Hopefully you'll get the hang of it and have fun editing.--Acer4666 (talk) 22:00, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Got it, thanks a lot. Unblock me whenever you want. Or was that BlueRook? -BauerPhillip24 :I unblocked you a while back...not sure why you still can't edit. Let me know on chat if you still can't edit--Acer4666 (talk) 22:17, December 6, 2011 (UTC) OK, got it. Let's end this conversation. I must be a pain in the a**. :Haha, no worries!--Acer4666 (talk) 22:19, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, unfortunately if you're getting pictures off the internet there's no easy way of removing the watermark. You could crop the photo to remove that corner, (by opening it in MS paint or something and adjusting the edges), but we generally use snapshots from the dvd's for our images--Acer4666 (talk) 23:00, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Categories and other stuff Thanks for uploading those pics. However, it'll be a lot of help if you can add the proper categories for each of them, or at least point out what episode they are from. To add a category, you just have to write it in the summary or description of the picture, as you're uploading it. For example, writing Category:Images (Day 7: 4:00pm-5:00pm) or any other that might apply. Feel free to write if you have any doubts, or need any help. Thief12 01:40, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok, regarding your recent edits to the United States Marine Corps page, remember that you can use the "Preview" button before "publishing" your changes. That way, you can see if it works for you or if you need to do further changes, without clogging the edit list. On the other hand, you have to ask yourself if it's really necessary to have three almost identical pictures of nameless Marines in a section as small as the Day 4 section in that article is. Remember that Wiki 24 isn't a picture gallery. I would choose one and stick with it, and maybe use the others in other articles. Thief12 02:02, December 11, 2011 (UTC) : Yes at this point, if you've been reading the directions you can be adding categories when you upload them or right afterward. 05:56, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :: Which season 6 episode did File:JackTalk.jpg come from? Acer, Thief, Station, and I have all given the necessary instructions many times, and have been extremely patient to help you with uploading images properly, so this is the time for you to take over and begin following the image policy, all right? We have tried to be pleasant and helpful to you, please return the favor and start to follow the image rules of this project... if not, it will just start seeming disrespectful (and it will be within the administration's rights to delete anything that doesn't conform to policy). 00:53, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Uploading photos You need to stop uploading photos without following the instructions I clearly laid out for you above. You have been disregarding steps 4 and 5 on every photo you have uploaded--Acer4666 (talk) 00:55, December 14, 2011 (UTC) List of annoying, unrealistic things Well, I must say that was an interesting list. I don't necessarily agree with several, and can understand the reasoning behind others, but it was fun to read. Thief12 01:35, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Agree, I thought WTF? --Station7 06:34, December 16, 2011 (UTC) : Phillip I'm glad you're willing to share your favorites/least favorites about the show with us. I've noticed that everyone who stays in this community always has an insightful grasp of the show, both its strong points and weak points. : To save you some time in your editing, there is a button you can press called "Preview" instead of "Publish", it allows you to see exactly what your changes will look like before you save it. This way, you can Preview something, and if you forgot another change or don't like the way it looks, you can change it and preview some more without loading new screens. It also helps the rest of the community out because we don't have to see millions of all those minor changes flooding . This was mentioned to you before but if you take a moment to try it out, you will see how much time it will save! 00:29, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Metro PD Sure we can't have both of these pics? : We can if there is a convincing argument to keep both. I don't personally see one, however, so I propose we get rid of it. You can always make a case for something, this is how consensus is established. : (Also, anything that is uploaded which is a duplicate of stuff we already have has to be deleted. How come you have been uploading the same exact pictures recently?) 02:06, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, if I have been uploading the same exact pics, sorry about that. Can I just put the other Metro PD pic on the article of the episode they appeared in?(Which one is that?).--BauerPhillip24 16:28, December 17, 2011 (UTC) : The other Metro PD pic already appears on the article, twice, and the episode is Day 7: 4:00pm-5:00pm you can tell from the image category it belongs to. To understand what I'm doing, I propose we replace it completely with your new one. That old one with Jack on the ground will be deleted, unless a contributor has a convincing argument otherwise. 18:10, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Why don't I put the one with Jack on the ground in Metropolitan Police Department of the District of Columbia because you can see the officers clearly, and the one with Jack's face visible on Day 7: 4:00pm-5:00pm because you can clearly see Jack, and what's going on.--BauerPhillip24 21:16, December 17, 2011 (UTC) : Okay seeing as you got your image from the Previously segment during Day 7: 5:00pm-6:00pm, we can't use it anyway. It has to actually be from the aired content in order to appear in that page. : At this point I need to ask that you put a moratorium on future uploads until you can get all your current ones in order, according to the image policy. Besides the categorization, quality, and proper placement that is necessary for every upload, also note that each user can only have 1 custom image that is not from an episode. This rule is true for everyone, no exceptions, so either File:Bauer-Robot.jpg or File:JackPig.jpg can stay, and the other is deleted. 09:07, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Where categories go Hey, just to let you know that categories don't go on the page where you place the image, they go on the image page itself (you can tell you're on the image page cos there's a big image there). here's an example of what I did to make your image upload conform to the image policy. That is all it takes - the category needs to specify which episode the image comes from. If you don't know it, then you can't upload the photo. Please take note of Blue Rook above when he says you need to stop uploading new images until you sort out the ones you've already added. If you keep adding loads of photos without sorting them all out then we'll get completely lost and we'll have to stop you adding photos--Acer4666 (talk) 21:39, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Stop uploading pictures I don't know how much clearer we can make this. Please stop uploading pictures, until we can make you understand how the image policy works. You claim to understand what we're saying but you carry on uploading pictures any old way, despite the fact we've asked you to stop. DO NOT UPLOAD ANY MORE PICTURE PLEASE, until we have sorted out the ones you have already uploaded. This is your last warning--Acer4666 (talk) 03:14, December 24, 2011 (UTC) : Okay the only reason I didn't impose a block is because it's Christmas (and I'm not even christian). Next time you upload an image without bothering to make it conform to policy, there will be a 3-day block during which the only page you can edit will be your personal Talk page here. : Uploading images should be a considered process where you take the time to know which episode it came from and follow the image policy. We've tried very patiently to walk you through this step by step, dozens of times. 04:10, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Image categories Glad to see you're finally adding categories to the pictures you're uploading. That said, be sure to check the writing in the categories you're adding cause they're not the right ones. When adding episode categories to an image, you should use the following format: Category:Images (Day X: 9:99am-9:99am) Notice the spacing after "Images" and after "Day X:" as well as the use of punctuations and colons. Also, you might want to start asking yourself what's your intent on uploading so many pics. I know you said in another talk page that your priority was "uploading pics", but the priority of this wiki is not to be an image gallery (see Image use policy). There are a lot of good, quality pictures among the ones you're uploading, while others are either repeated pictures already existent here, or simply "meh". It'll be best for the project if you just figure out what to do with them first. I know this might seem like a lot of work for you to grasp, but I know you can do it. Feel free to ask for any additional help. Thief12 18:30, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Response Hi BauerPhillip24. Firstly, I appreciate that you are trying to get our policies right, and can see that you have good intentions in adding categories and things. Also, I don't want you to feel like we're victimising you - everyone is new at first! But, you need to understand that this website is not a free-for-all, and we have rules and policies in place to stop it turning into a giant mess. When an admin asks you to stop uploading pictures, you need to take heed, or you will get blocked. You say we're interrupting your "work" - however, additions to personal user pages are not considered work to improve the wiki and although we allow it you need to follow the image policy when you do this work. You could also (as mentioned before) use the "show preview" button so you don't make thousands of edits consecutively. As thief12 said above, the wording on the categories you add need to be word and letter perfect. no full stops between "am" and "pm", no space between "Category:Images" but one space between "Day X: 9:99". Here's something that may help: If you go to this page, click edit, then paste this in: .newcategory { color: #CC2200 !important; } and click publish, then you will be able to see when a category has been typed wrongly (it will appear as red instead of blue). I think this will help when you add the categories. Also, I've noticed you've added some categories as completely the wrong episode. This, in a way, is even worse than not adding anything because we don't realise it needs fixing. You need to be absolutely sure which episode it comes from before uploading the picture. You may be wondering why we bother with all this category stuff, but actually I think you may find it useful - I noticed you've also uploaded some near duplicate pictures which we already have on the wiki. If you want to add a pic from, say, "Day 1: 7:00pm-8:00pm", you can go to Category:Images (Day 1: 7:00pm-8:00pm), scroll through the short list and see we already have that pic on the wiki, then you don't have to upload it! It's an easy way to check if we already have a picture without the hassle of uploading and us having to delete. As I say, I do know you have good intentions, but I think if you copy and paste that stuff above onto this page, I think it will help, and please listen to what we say (we're don't want to hassle or interrupt you, just want to help). Merry christmas!--Acer4666 (talk) 20:42, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, I think you may misunderstand - that code I wrote above only needs to be pasted once, on this page. Once you've done it, writing out categories will be easier for you. It's like a personal settings thing for your account. I'm on chat now for a bit, if I can explain it better there--Acer4666 (talk) 20:52, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Reply and picture deletion Check out my reply to your message on my talk page. And, on a related note, I deleted the image you uploaded (with Bauer shooting Logan's motorcade) because it's an exact duplicate of another image. Thief12 23:57, December 26, 2011 (UTC) : A number of the images that you have been uploading already exist on the wiki. These will be deleted because we already have them. In the future, if you're looking at a thumbnail image on this project, remember that means we already have it. There is no need to download that thumbnail and then re-upload it with a different name. It has to get deleted if you upload it again. : In other words, if the phrase "hey I see this image already, let me upload it again" applies to whatever you are doing, make sure to refrain from actually doing it. Do not upload such a picture. Just copy the image link and link that pre-existing image. 00:17, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :: The category you added to File:7x09.jpg is not a real one. You have to be able to click the category, and it takes you to a real category page, for it to be real. Essentially the only categories you have to worry about for images are inside Category:Images_(episodes) and Category:Images (characters). If you add pretty much anything else, it has to be deleted. 18:20, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Pics Heya there, just a notice that in about a day I'm going to do some overdue housekeeping: everything in , and anything in for which I cannot determine an episode, will be cleaned out. If that happens, and you wish to keep the images afterward, of course you're welcome to upload them again with the category. 18:42, January 11, 2012 (UTC) : Heya there, I saw your question, sure you can create a gallery too. In the same way you can visit User:BauerPhillip24 and edit there, you can also create a user sub-page to make a gallery. Just type User:BauerPhillip24/Gallery or something like that. Use a backslash and a word, and it takes you to a new user sub page to create; and from there, you can use the Gallery tool in the Add Features and Media menu that Wikia provides now. 23:51, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Once again With the risk of sounding a bit pesky, I ask you, please to revise the procedure you follow when uploading pics to the site. There have been several instances in recent days when categories have been entered, yet not correctly; and second, duplicate pics being uploaded. Like I told you a while ago, when you are about to upload a pic, first make sure you know what episode it is from, and verify that there isn't an identical or similar picture in the wiki. Doing so will ease the burden on the wikia servers, as well as the grunt work for other editors. I do congratulate you for the efforts you've started, and you have obviously and noticeably improved your practices when following the site policies. It's obvious you have clear and focused interests and I'm sure the wiki will benefit from your knowledge and work. Keep up the good work, and my apologies for "annoying" you :-) Thief12 19:25, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Picture deletion Hi, just to let you know that the picture File:CofellAttack.jpg that you uploaded has been deleted after an uncontested nomination at Wiki 24:Articles for deletion. It's left you with a couple of redlinked pictures on your user page; you may want to consider removing them. Thanks!--Acer4666 (talk) 22:54, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Personal image Hello, once again users can only have one personalised custom image on the site, yours is currently File:Bauer-Robot.jpg. You uploaded File:BauerAnatomy.jpg, another customised image, so do you want that to replace the robot photo or do you wan to keep the robot one and have the anatomy one deleted? Also remember to keep personal projects like the Bauer anatomy on the personal user space. I deleted the main article you made so you can continue editing on User:BauerPhillip24/The_Anatomy_of_Jack_Bauer. Thanks--Acer4666 (talk) 21:39, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, thanks, Acer, I haven't been here forever, kinda forgot the procedures. Since I already have a custom image on my profile, I was wondering if i could put the other custom image on a subpage, or should I not do that?--BauerPhillip24 (talk) 21:45, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :Well the image policy states only one custom image per user anywhere on the site, so you'd have to choose between which image you prefer to keep. The one you keep can go either on your userpage or on a subpage, but you can't keep both--Acer4666 (talk) 01:33, November 3, 2012 (UTC) 'kay, thanks.--BauerPhillip24 (talk) 01:37, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :BauerPhillip24 did you create that Anatomy of Jack image? Love that pic. 08:10, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Alas, I did not, but it IS quite funny.--BauerPhillip24 (talk) 21:42, November 6, 2012 (UTC)